The Phoenix
by locoanime
Summary: Mystery/Fantasy/Romance AU: Fire and smoke roared through the sky of the run-down city. Screams echoed past charred walls. Akuma circled the castle. Wait, what's an 'akuma? And why is a blonde-haired, Elvish princess caught in the middle of it? ORIGINAL STORY! TimeOfTheAngels is currently writing an adaption to this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an itty bitty not so much snip of my upcoming story.**

**I JUST DON'T HAVE A TITLE FOR IT!**

**any suggestions? I really need help. Message me if you're interested. Because I haven't gotten any ideas, the title is going to be 'The Pheonix'. Until I can come up with a title, or you guys can.**

**I am posting chapter one of this next year/ 2015. This is just the prologue. **

**Happy New Year's, Minna!**

**Genre: Angst**

**Prologue**

_'Put on your war paint'_

_~The Pheonix- Fallout boy~_

* * *

><p>The year is 2077. Chaos. Destruction. Mayhem. Murder. These things rein across (Or what was left of) Earth.<p>

WW4 **(Cause WW3 is just retarded :p) **is coming to an end. But not because the world has resolved their problems... It's because nearly every human being is dead.

Murdered. Every woman, child, man, solider... Were murdered. Gone. Their lives caught in the onslaught of mankind.

No one had memories of when the war had started. They didnt even have anything to fight for. There was no love, wealth, or even the slightest of happiness. Everything was consumed in fear. All that the people knew, or belived, was that everyone else was the enemy. That's what kept them fighting. It's all they know. And this was what the world was doomed to: Destruction.

But one fateful day, a man rose from the ashes. And in the man's hands was a book. An ancient book that was said to have the power to bring the world to peace. The man recited the verse that could save the world.

The book was placed on the ground. The pages flipped through the book, until it stopped on a page.

_"Destruction, Despair, I wouldn't really care._

_Please rid the world of blood and strife._

_Please take the world, and make it right._

_Save us all, O please, do what you must. _

_Just make sure there is no lust._

_Take the world to a time of peace._

_Heal it, and fill it with what was once a bountiful world,_

_O please."_

The man recited this, and in an instant, the leather bound book burst into a ball of light- illuminating the red sky. The light spread around the earth, and everything stopped. The light cleansed the polluted planet. Nothing was there. The earth was simply a big ball of dirt. No water, no sky, not even ice. Until the light disappeared, and slipped itself beneath the crust of the barren earth.

And that's when the miracle happened.

The earth became dazzled in magic. Seas began to rise, and vegetation came back to the planet. The animals came back as well.

It was saved.

In an instant the world had gone from doomed, to saved. The world was renewed from the ashes, and had never burned brighter in the universe. The world could start over. The world was peaceful. And for the last creation, came people. But no ordinary people. Every plant, animal, mineral, and person became infused with magic. And so, the world turned into a mythical realm.

New found peace, civilization, and a new world came into being.

But how long would the peace last?

Barely a millennium.

* * *

><p><strong>WAS NOT CHAPTER ONE!<strong>

**So I guess I can title it 'The Pheonix'... Unless ya'll come up with something better...**

**See ya next time!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

I** hope New Years was great for you guys. Mine was great. Althought my New Year's wish didn't come true... That's fine, though.**

I** am sorry about the genre confusion for the prologue. The idea was that the prologue had its individual grene, aside from the story itself. I hope you understand, minna...**

**This is officially Chapter 1. Now what you have to keep in mind is that the earth has now become a mythical realm. Muahahahhahhahhahha... I'm going to have fun with this...**

**Falling**

_'You are a brick that's tied to me, pulling me down. Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground.'_ ~The_ Pheonix- Fallout boy~_

* * *

><p>It seems that it's happened again. I hate myself for it. I don't know how many rumors have gone around talking about the dumb, blonde, princess. I never have a clue as to what is going on. I always wake up from an eternal darkness... Emptiness, and I can't remember a damn thing. Ever since mother and father were... S-Slaughtered... This happens- I black out. My brother, Loke, doesn't even talk to me about it. Even after a hundred years, he still won't. So I'm all on my own. I'm all on my own to recall, and wither at the sight of the <em>'monster' <em>slitting their throats, and spilling their metallic, red, blood all over the marble flooring.

But anyways, I need to stop dwelling in the past. Even though it's the only thing I can really remember...

"Princess, come'on. We need to go." One of my guards says.

"Where's Loke? What's going on? Why am I-" I suddenly realize that I didn't wake up in my bed this time. I'm fully clothed in my light pink- floral dress, and I'm standing up. Something's not right... I usually awake in my room. But this time, my guards are surrounding me in the grand hall.

"Princess, there's not much time. Come. We must get you to safety."He ushers me on, and the guards around me start to push me in the direction of the first guard.

I grip his shoulder from behind-stopping him in his tracks.

"He's my brother God dammit. And where are we going?" I question. My voice coming out dry.

He sighs before turning around to face me. "They're here. Your brother went out to fight. His last orders were to keep you safe."

They... I know what he means. But now?! Those monsters had to start a war, now!? And Loke... That idiot was dumb enough to actually go out and fight. Unless... No! Whatever it is, I'm sure he had a reason... I just hope he's careful...

I let go of the guards' shoulder and we all continued to walk down to the bunker/safety. And as we were walking down to the bunker, my guards never said a word. We reached the stairs, and walked down towards the dungeon... And then below the dungeon...

We stopped in a dark hallway. The only light that was provided in the darkness, was by the guard in front of me who had lit a torch. Other than that, all was pitch black. I could faintly hear a 'drip drop' over the sound of the guards' boots. It echoed off the cobblestone walls, and through the corridor. It made a shiver shingle down my spine. The darkness enhanced my hearing, making my pointed ears flinch at every sound.

*boom*

A large boom echoed through the hallway, and made the walls shake. I winced at the sound, before nearly falling down. A guard caught my arms as my knees started to give out.

"Princess, are you alright?" He asked. His face filled with concern.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." I replied, trying to reassure him. Truth be told, I was actually mortified. We were in the middle of a war, and I had only the darkest parts of my mind to speculate as to what that large boom was.

*boom*

There it was again! What was it? Was it a catapulted stone that hit my castle? Was it something outside that I couldn't imagine?!

*boom*

No it wasn't.

*boom*

The booms got louder, and more frequent. The walls continued to shake, and I could no longer keep my pale legs steady. My guards steadied themselves on the quaking walls beside me. By that point, we knew that the booms weren't from the outside. They were coming from the wrought, iron door at the beginning of the corridor.

_They found us.._.

It was only a matter of time before they barged in, and slaughtered us... Just like they did to my parents...

Monsters... They were all monsters. All of them. Every last one of their species were monsters. I can only imagine their black eyes, with blood-red irises. Murderous eyes. The murderous eyes that spill innocent blood. Just the thought made my stomach turn in unpleasant knots.

*boom*

I could feel their presence. Their red irises glowed in the darkness. My guards immediately made a wall in front of me, and then I witnessed a fight of good and evil- light and dark. All of them used their magic, making the hallway light up. I didn't know what to do. Should I help? Should I run? Suddenly, a blast of purple magic filled the hallway, and all of my guards were down. I looked through the darkness, and was able to spot one. last. monster.

My ears picked up the sound of his footsteps, and I could tell he was trying to make his way towards me. My mind was frozen. I barely had time to think, but I knew what I had to do...

Run.

I picked up my skirts, and dashed, blindly to the other end of the corridor. Another iron door met my gentle hands. I opened it, and dashed up the stairwell. I need to hide, or at least get away from my predator. My bare feet couldn't feel the cold contact with the stone stairs. Adrenaline raced through my veins, and told my brain to run. Don't turn around, don't look back... Don't die.

I could hear him behind me. He was close. I did exactly as my instincts told me, and fled to the highest room of the tallest tower. I had no idea why my instincts told me to do that. Maybe I read too many fairy tales, or was it because I was a princess? It wasn't fate... Right?

I slammed the wooden door behind me, and locked it by putting a sword through the handles. But to no prevail... The monster barged in. It showed no mercy on its face.. . Its eyes. It had short, jet-black hair, that was slicked back, and wore all black clothing. It spread its scaly, black wings out, as It attempted to intimidate me. Like It already hasen't!? I'm sure he could hear my heart beating a million miles an hour. I backed away from it, as it started inching its way towards me... Almost taunting me. Eventually I was backed against the window.

"You will die, princess." He hissed. it held up a dagger, and my whole body froze for a moment. This is where I will die... But if I were to die, I could not give them the satisfaction of killing me. I turned around, and stepped onto the windowsill.

"Do it... I dare you." He hissed once again. This time, standing his ground... Waiting for me to jump. I only stared outside. My home... My kingdom, had been reduced to rubble, and engulfed in flames. I could hear the screams, and cries of children, mothers, citizens, soldiers... dying. It was all over. I was going to die like the rest of them.A tear fell from my cheek, and drifted into the smokey abyss below. How had the world come to this? I didn't want this! Why!?

"Jump already!" He yelled. Holding up the dagger, again. I turned towards him, he was devilishly grinning. Its fangs poking out from his smile, and his irises shinning with blood.

I saw a flash, and before I knew it I was falling backwards off of the windowsill. I could feel pain in my abdimin, and I knew he had thrown his dagger at me. I couldn't scream as my body fell from the sky. I could only watch the world around me crumble. Smoke engulfed me, and the last thing I can remember before giving into the darkness, was hitting something hard.

* * *

><p><strong> Clifffhannnger! I am sure you all know who the princess is... Actually, what she is! (She's an elf, if you can't comprehend it. But not like a small one that works for Santa, like one from lord of the rings. I told you I would have fun with this!)<strong>

**If you haven't, I would listen to the song~ The Pheonix- by fallout boy~ It's amazing, and I guess I am just gonna keep that as the title.**

**Me: Natsu, what are you doing?**

**Natsu: Aint it obvious!? I'm listening to your songs! OH wait! My favorite one just came on! 'Put on your war paint!'**

**Gray: What the hell is that noise! Oh, wait... It's just ash-breath. Shut up, will you!**

**Erza: Now, boys, we need to stop fighti- Oh my God, Natsu, stop singing! You are totally off note!**

**Me: *Facepalms***

**Natsu: I'm fired up, now! *Lights up hand***

**Me: Natsu, don't burn my phone!**

**Natsu: Shit... Sorry loco...**

**Me: You killed it. *Picks up sizzled phone***

**haha little skit for ya! Now I just gotta get a new phone...**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Girl

**Natsu: What do you mean I don't get my-**

**Me: Shut up, Natsu! You can't give away spoilers! It might make the readers upset!**

**Gray: Yeah, shut up, Lava-blood.**

**Me: You too, Gray.**

**Gray: Why!? You never tell me anything!? Am I even gonna be in this, anime otaku?!**

**Me: Well, If you're gonna be cold Gray, I guess you won't be in this.**

**Gray: Shutting up now.**

**Me: Anyways, this chapter has been taking me a while. Well, longer than I expected, and I'm not sure how fast this will get updated.**

**Lucy: It's okay, loco, I feel your pain.**

**Me: *sobs* Thanks, Lucy. But, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer(cause everyone else does it): I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. (No, not the Hiro from Big Hero 6) **

**Chapter 2**

**Mystery Girl**

_"We are the jack-o-lanterns in July, setting fire to the sky." ~The Pheonix- Fallout boy~_

* * *

><p>Am I dead yet? Honestly, I don't know. I couldn't really feel anything after I fell. Maybe it was from shock, or blood loss. But I do remember a dream I had. For some reason I had jumped into a volcano. It didn't last that long. And the burning sensation felt real... Like someone actually put me into a volcano. Man, it hurt like crazy. Wait... You can't think when you're dead... Right? But I'm so weak right now, I don't even think I can test that theory...<p>

I tried seeing if I could move any muscles. My stomach still hurts pretty bad, and I winced when I tried flexing it.

"So, she is alive." Someone's voice said. I cracked open my eyes, but I couldn't see anyone. All of my surrounding were dark, except some torches that lined the walls, to what I assume to be a cave.

Suddenly, I felt a warmth on my bare arm. Wait... Bare? I glance down, and see that I am covered in a black sheet from my bust-down. I could tell I was either stark naked, or wearing barely anything. What happened to my clothes!?

"You're still weak. Hopefully Wendy can help you." The voice said, again. I cocked my head to my side to see a man. No, not a man. A monster. He had the same, red eyes. Eyes that were looking right at me! But wait... Did he say 'help'? I know I've been injured, but his kind does not help-they kill.

"Why are you helping me?" I mumbled. He tilted his head. I couldn't see him clearly. The hood of his black cloak shadowed his face, but his eyes were such a vibrant red, they glowed in the darkness.

"Why aren't I dead?" I continued. He seemed a bit taken back at this. I noticed the warmth leave my arm.

"Why do you want to be dead?" He countered.

"Answer me, please. I am extremely confused." I hadn't any time to think as to why I expected to be dead. maybe it was because I got stabbed, and fell of a building. usually people don't survive that.

"No, you answer me. Can't you see, I'm trying to help?" I could practically feel the smirk on his face.

"Well-Hey! I asked you first!" I yelled the last part. How dare he try to change the subject. Wait, what were we even talking about?

"I'm the one who saved you. If you hadn't fallen on me, you'd be dead right now. So I'll ask you again," His face was now inches from mine, as he hovered over me. It was then that I realized he was standing at the side of a...Bed...That I was on...

"Why do you want to be dead?" He finished. His eyes staring straight into mine. I still couldn't make any features of his face. It was all still hidden. But I could have sworn I saw something pink...

He stared at me, waiting for an answer. But I did not reply- I couldn't. I was too caught up in his gaze, and I spent my time thinking about what he was trying to get out of me. Of why he was doing this...

A sudden fumble of a pebble caught his attention, and he backed away from me-fading into the shadows, like a phantom.

I took this opportunity of solitude to look at my surroundings, and me. From what I could tell, I was on a bed with green sheets. It was just big enough to fit two people. Three torches lined each wall of the cave, But there was one spot with no torches, and I assume that to be some doorway that led to another part of the cave. I lifted the black sheet that covered me, only to reveal that I was stark naked... My worst nightmare: Naked, in the presence of a man, with no memory of what had happened after I fell on the guy. Oh my gosh! What if he did something bad to me!? I felt like screaming. I'm gonna scream. I-

Suddenly there was a large hand over my mouth.

"Don't you dare scream." He said. I don't know if he was the man in the cloak or not. He had dark, burgundy hair, that spiked in the back. There was a small hair tuft that went over his forehead, and he had grown out sideburns that framed his face. There was something about him, that scared me. Maybe it was the scar that closed over his right eye, or his rather long fingernails, but he just seemed...Intimidating...

I stared at him wide-eyed. How did he know I was going to scream!?

"Cobra, what the hell, man?" Another man walked in. This man was very different from what I assume to be 'Cobra'. He had long, dark hair. He was rather tall and muscular, too. But then his eyes... They were red, but they didn't have the black emptiness behind the irises. Who were these guys?

"Sorry, I heard her think she was gonna scream. You don't want that, do you?" Cobra said. He took his hand off of my mouth, and approached the other man.

Did he just say he heard me think I was going to scream?

"No, of course not. But you could'a said something 'bout it." He replied.

"Is it true!?" Another mysterious voice said. This one sounded giddy, and higher pitched than the other two men in the room.

Both men turned towards the entryway, and stared at someone running in.

"Slow down, you idiot!" Someone's voice echoed. A moment later, there were two new boys in the room. They were like complete opposites of each other! One had short, shaggy, black hair, and wore a black cloak with gold trimming. The second had spiky, blonde hair, and blue eyes. I couldn't even tell what he was wearing, it just looked so unusual.

"What are you guys doing here?" Cobra asked the two boys.

"Sting heard Natsu say there was a really weird girl here. He immediately dashed in here, before I could stop him." One of them said, as he put a hand on 'Sting's' shoulder.

I stared at all of them. Was Natsu the guy in the cloak? Where am I? Who the hell are these guys? What happened to my clothes!?

I heard a chuckle come from Cobra.

"What's so funny?" I asked, clutching the black sheet to my chest.

"Natsu was right. You are weird." He replied, now trying to contain his laughter. The others followed, all of them on the brink of tears. If I wasn't injured, they wouldn't be laughing right now. But I am injured, so there isn't anything I can do to stand up for myself. I'm alone, and embarrassed. I closed my eyes, and tried to drown them out with my thoughts. Why was this even happening? I want to cry. I want to scream. I want this to have never have happened! I-

"You idiots!" Somebody roared. I looked up, and saw all the boys cowering under the cloaked figure.

"Out! Now!" He bellowed. In an instant, all the boys were out of the room. A moment later, I heard another voice.

"Natsu, I'm here! What did you say you needed?" asked a small voice. A young girl came running in. Her blue hair, tied up in pig tails, and wore a short, white, dress, that was ruffled at the skirt.

"Ah, yes, Wendy." He said. His temper ceased as the girl rushed in.

"Could'ya heal her?" He finished.

"How did she get hurt, Natsu?" Wendy asked, while coming up beside me, and examining me visually.

"I don't know. One moment, I'm scouting for _her, _and then the next, some elf falls on me. If Cobra hadn't heard her falling, she and I would both be dead." He huffed. Steam practically rising off of his pissed figure.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll make sure her wounds are healed. What are you gonna do?" She said apologetically.

"I still got scouting to do in the rubble. If she's dead, I don't know what we'll do." He said, as he walked off.

Wendy looked over her shoulder, to make sure he was gone, before turning her attention to me. "Do you wanna go somewhere only girls can go?" She asked politely- a little excitement in her voice.

I thought about it for a second. I really don't want those hooligans around me again, so I suppose it will be alright for me to agree. I nodded. She extended a petite hand towards me, and I took it in my own, now trying to steady myself off of the bed. Cool air rushed around my backside, and I realized-I was still naked, and the blanket was only covering my front.

"W-Wendy?" She piped up at the sound of her name.

"Yes?"

"I-Uh, I'm..." I clutched my hand tighter to the blanket, and she noticed. She gasped, and her brown eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. I was a complete fool for not noticing! And imagine if anyone saw you!" Her expression seemed as if she had just watched her parents die in front of her...I would know. She took the end of the black sheet that was skimming the stone ground, and brought it around my body, so I was now somewhat covered.

"There." She said. Her hands went to her hips as she admired the work she had done to cover me. "Hopefully the boys won't see us. Come'on!" She finished. I followed her out of the room. I nearly fell five times while following her, and she said I had to be 'extra careful', because I could reopen my wound. She led me down twists and turns of the cavern-probably taking a route in which the boys couldn't see us, and eventually walked into another room. But as we had walked down, I could only think about who '_her'_ was. The cave was huge. The ceiling was lifted, and had rocks creating spears that looked like they would fall any moment. In the center of the room, was a large pool.

"It's my secret spot. No one can come here except me. But, because of the circumstances, I'll let you slide." She said with a smile on her face. I smiled back at the gesture. I was glad that she was being kind to me. It's like we were already friends.

"Thank you, Wendy." I said, rather confidently. It didn't seem awkward to call her by her name, cause I could tell we would be good friends already.

"Your welcome..." She trailed off, hoping to get my name. Realizing what she was doing, I quickly responded,

"-Lucy. My name is Lucy. Sorry for not telling you sooner." I heard her gasp.

"I-It's alright, L-Lucy. I'm glad N-Natsu was t-there for y-you. Let's get you healed, OK?" She said. Why was she suddenly nervous?

She guided me to a boulder, and I sat down."C-Could you take off the sheet, p-please, Lucy? I have to see your w-wound." I willingly undid the blanket from around my body. She placed her small hands to her flat chest, and muttered something I couldn't quite catch. She then turned her attention back towards me, and unwrapped a blood-soaked bandage from around my diaphragm. "Ow." I winced when the tightness from the bandage left, and my diaphragm became sore. "I'm sorry. But, don't worry. I'll heal you, and then we can get cleaned up, OK?" I nodded at her reassurance. She set the bandage aside, and hovered her hands over the stab wound. A light came from her hands, and soon the bloody wound had healed into a small scar.

"Wow...Thank you." Was all I could say. This young girl had just healed a wound in mere seconds. She smiled. "Your welcome. But you should also thank Natsu. He may not be the best medic, but he is smart enough to tell when a wound needs to be cauterized. He saved you life. I only guaranteed your recovery." I was able to stand up on my own, thanks to her. I hugged her, and mumbled a 'thank you', again.

"Why don't you wash yourself, and I'll find you something to wear?" She asked. I nodded, and stepped into the water of the large pool-which was surprisingly warm. Wendy rushed into another part of the cavern, so I sat in the pool, and washed the crusted blood off of me.

A little while later, Wendy came back with a pile of clothes. "I think these will fit you." She said, and placed them on the boulder. "How do you have clothes fit for a grown woman?" I asked. She blushed a little, and put her hands to her chest. "I know I'll be bigger." She said. I just smiled at her. She thought so well of herself, and others. Her being an undeveloped girl, of course it's expected for her to think of things like that.

"Anyways, I'm going to try to find, Natsu. You can stay here, and get dressed."She said, as she walked off. I sat in the pool for a moment, before deciding I should get dressed.

I was thankful that Wendy had brought undergarments. It's the first real clothing I've had since I've been here. I quickly slipped them on, and put on the skirt. It was short like Wendy's, that stopped at about my mid-thigh. It was a dark, royal blue, that had golden tracings and swirls sewn onto it. I picked the top out of the pile, and slipped it past my head, that was still damp. The top barely covered my scar, as it stopped an inch or two below my breasts. The top had sleeves which hung off my arms loosely. The sleeves had holes that exposed my shoulders, but still easily cascaded down my pale arms. The top was royal blue like the skirt, But it was only had gold trimming. The sleeves on the other hand, had the same design as the sleeves. I looked down at myself, and felt like something was missing. And there was! Under the pile had been a pair of shoes. They were leather sandals, that laced up, and stopped at my calf.

"Wendy?" I called out. There wasn't a response.

What am I going to do!? I don't know the cave system. I could get lost. I could get hurt. I-

"Oi! Blondie, your thoughts are hurting Cobra's ears!" A gruff voice echoed. It seemed familiar. Oh, perhaps it's one of the hooligans from before. I stepped into the cavern hallway, that was lighted with torches, and saw one of the men from before. I walked towards him.

"Wendy's over here." He gestured to a tunnel above us.

"How wi-" I started, but was caught off. The man grabbed me, and suddenly sprouted wings. They were onyx, and covered in little pieces of what seemed to be some sort of metal. I yelped as we started ascending up the tunnel. Before I knew it, the man let go of me, and placed me on the ground once more.

"I'm Gajeel, gihee." He smirked. I looked around, and noticed we were at ground level. I could see the large opening to the cave, and the sunlight. Outside seemed to be a forest. I then spotted Wendy, sitting by the other men, except the cloaked figure, who I suppose is Natsu...

"Wendy!" I shouted as I ran towards her. She turned around, and gave me a smile. Surprisingly, Gajeel followed me.

"We were just talking about you. They don't really think yo-" She was rudely caught off by Sting.

"What's your name, elf?" He questioned.

"Lucy," I replied.

Everyone's jaws dropped. Except for Wendy, who just stood there, and scratched the back of her head. "I told you so, guys." She stated weakly. I stared at all the boys with wide eyes. Is there something wrong with my name?...

* * *

><p><strong>AAAAANNNNDDDD, DONE! Gomenesai, Minna! So sorry it took me so long to update. I have been having trouble writing it, and I really haven't gotten the opportunity to... SAO2 has been on my mind. Again, very sorry. But on the positive side, this has been my longest chapter EVER! I went past 3k words! Anyways, I'll be [hopefully] updating soon! please review, favorite, and follow! <strong>

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**

**Gajeel: Seriously, SAO2?**

**Me: Yes, Gajeel. Seriously. But I think you would like it.**

**Gajeel: Tch, I would not. **

**Me: I don't know... I think blood, guns, metal, more metal, killing, more guns, just seemed to be your thing... But you'll have to watch SAO first..**

**Gajeel: Forget it.**

**Me: I also recall Levy thinking about watching it. I am sure she wouldn't mind watching it with you.**

**Gajeel: You were saying?...**


	4. Chapter 4: It's only a name

**Me: I am back my youngsters! And...Oldsters... ****Anyways, this chapter will be a little different! Levy, hand me the book.**

**Levy: Here you go. Why do you need this, again?**

**Me: Do you see all these blank pages, Levy? I am going to be writing in them! Do you know what that means?**

**Levy: You're writing a new story?**

**Me: Correct! I'm writing this chapter in third person!**

**Levy: That's not what I said...**

**Natsu: I'm confused...**

**Gray: Just shaddap, so loco can write, flame-brain!**

**Natsu: You wanna go, ice-princess!?**

**Lucy: Erza, they're at it again.**

**Erza: *Snaps out of daze with strawberry cake* We aren't fighting again, are we?!**

**Natsu and Gray: No, we're best buds!**

**Erza: Good. Loco, continue so I may eat my strawberry cake in peace.**

**Me: Alrighty, then! Now where did I leave off?...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

It's only a name

_Here it comes, this rising tide, so come'on! ~The Pheonix-Fallout boy~_

Cobra had immediately snapped out of his shocked expression, and rested lazily against the cave wall. "Shit, I thought my ears were playing tricks on me but.." He glanced Lucy's way. "You're seriously Lucy..." She nodded in response, her face still plastered with shock. Little did she know, Cobra was not asking. "Well, I'm not going to be the one to tell, Natsu. You guys have to figure this shit out all by yourselves." Cobra walked off into the depths of the cavern, that had not been lit by torches.

"Is there something wrong with my name?" Lucy asked Wendy.

Wendy took a deep breath, and fiddled with her petite hands."Well, a little over a hundred years ago... Igneel was murdered..." Wendy said. This only seemed to confuse Lucy more. Who was Igneel? What did that have to do with her name?

"Igneel was Natsu's father. And..." Wendy took a deep sigh, as she mustered up the courage to say the following words. "Our king." She finished. That only solved one thing for Lucy. The reason why Igneel was relevant to her situation, was still unknown to her. She glanced around the cave and noticed that all of the boys (Excluding Cobra) were kneeling on one knee, with their heads bowed. "Igneel's last words were to find you, and to keep you safe. Natsu never knew the reason. And it infuriated him. He used to always go on about why his fathers last words were about you. So once he got over it, he spent a hundred years trying to find 'Lucy'. He never found you. He searched all over the realm. But he never met one person named 'Lucy'." Wendy started to shake, and her breaths became short and rapid. "And then, a few weeks ago..." Wendy tried to grasp the words, as she attempted to calm herself down. "Natsu overheard an akuma talking about how they were going to kill you." Wendy shivered at the thought. About how Natsu had said exactly what the 'akuma' said. How it was going to watch Lucy suffer in a pool of her own blood. She just couldn't imagine that actually happening to Lucy. The kind Lucy she had now known."So Natsu followed the akuma to a kingdom. He eventually lost sight of the akuma, and started looking everywhere. Until you fell from the sky." Lucy and Wendy giggled a bit. The laughter seemed to calm Wendy down, and all negative thoughts left her mind.

"Wait," Lucy said after a moment of silence between the two girls. She was trying to put the puzzle pieces together in her head. It was still a little unclear to her. "The a-akuma... Those are the monsters that tried to kill me?" Wendy nodded. The peace inside the cave was suddenly ruined by another voice.

"Holy shit! Who's gonna explain to Natsu!? Oh my Mavis, what if he gets super mad!? What's he gonna do!?"Sting started to have a panic attack, right there on the cave floor.

"Jeez, light-bulb, I knew you didn't have any bulbs, but this just explains it. Gihee." Gajeel said. Sting gave him the are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look, and launched himself at Gajeel. They went on an end less rant while Butting heads.

"Nutless!"

"Bulbless!"

"Nutless!"

"Bulbless!"

And so on, and so forth. Rogue sat in the corner, shaking his head at his idiotic friend. Then again, they're all idiots...

Laxus, who had been hidden this entire time, decided to come into the conversation. "I sure as hell ain't tellin, Natsu. You know how he gets when he's angry." Laxus got up from his ledge of the cavern, and followed Cobra's path into the shadows.

Wendy and Lucy stood, and watched as the scene unfolded around them. Lucy kept thinking of how she had gotten herself into this mess. And Wendy couldn't believe that none of the guys had the courage to talk to Natsu. Their sweats dropped. Just how bad could he be?

"Bulbless!"

"Nutless!"

"Are ya sure, Bulbless? Gihee."

"The hell, you talkin about, Nutless?"

"Aahhhhh!" A sudden scream came from the shadows, and Cobra came running back into the area-of-chaos. "OH MY FUCKING MAVIS!? WHAT THE HELL, GAJEEL!?" Sting (Bulbless) backed away from Gajeel (nutless), as Cobra approached him. Fury yet terror covered his face as he approached the other male. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU SEND ME A MENTAL IMAGE OF YOUR-" Cobra's rant was cut off by an Iron fist to the face, that knocked him to the ground. "Are you serious Cobra!? Wendy is _right_ there!" Gajeel points to Wendy and Lucy who are halfway across the room. Wendy stares wide-eyed at the boys. Cobra can't stand to see her like that. No one can. He calms down after realizing, he doesn't want to scar her beautiful brown eyes for life. Cobra sighs, and turns back to Gajeel. "Your right. I'm sorry. My anger must have prevented me from realizing Wendy was still here." He stood up, and dusted himself off.

And apparently now seemed to be a good time for _someone _to show up.

Lucy saw a figure descend from the sky, and stand at the entrance of the cave. Its scaly wings were sprawled out to its sides, but quickly retracted out of view. The more Lucy focused on the figure, was when she could tell it was a he. A he with pink hair! And horns! Holy Shit! He had horns! Lucy had never seen anybody with horns! And she could tell that he was a well built person. The darkness from the cave prevented any further inspection. But when she saw him open his eyes...

Her fondness immediately shattered.

She gasped as she saw his eyes peer into the cave. Those blood-red irises. The eyes of a monster-an akuma! He was an akuma! He was going to kill her! And right when she was starting to think he was hot too, dammit...

In just a few milliseconds of his presence, he had scared Lucy. Except, he was yet to learn she was scared and Lucy...

"DO YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT _LAY LOW_ MEANS!?" '_Those seriously had to be his first words?' _Wendy thought, as she watched Natsu walk into the cave. "I CAN HEAR YOU FROM A FUCKING MILE AWAY!" Natsu continued. All the boys looked with horror at Natsu. They made him mad...THEY MADE HIM FUCKING MAD! Wendy quickly covered her ears. She knew there was going to be no stopping his language when he was mad.

"Natsu?" Rogue asked weakly. Natsu turned to him, and Rogue withered in fear. "WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT!?" Natsu yelled. The cave shook a bit, causing small rocks to fall from the ceiling. Lucy had observed that as soon as 'Natsu' had come in, it had gotten quite hot in the cave...

"Wendyhassomethingtotellyou!" Rogue blurted out, hoping the wrath of Natsu wouldn't fall upon him. Natsu could only make out 'Wendy'. He calmed himself down, and approached the two girls.

"What's going on, Wendy?" Natsu asked. His eyes softened a bit, as he watched the girl uncover her delicate ears. Wendy looked up at him.

"T-the g-girl." Wendy pointed to Lucy, who was now trying to hide behind Wendy.

Lucy yelped, and clutched Wendy, as she peered at Natsu.

"Ha! bunny-girl got scared by just lookin at Natsu! Natsu must be ugly as shit!" Gajeel yelled. Natsu slowly turned towards him, as flames appeared around his body. Lucy yelped, and clutched Wendy so tight, Wendy thought she wasn't going to be able to breathe after this.

"What did you say, metal-mouth?" Natsu said in a voice so low, the ocean would be jealous.

"You deaf or somethin, Salamander? I said you were as ugly as shit!" Gajeel yelled again. Giving his signature laugh, and his skin turning into Iron scales.

"You need to go find a mirror, and say that!" Natsu yelled, as him and Gajeel clashed. Somehow, all the boys got mixed up in the fight. They were either looking for an excuse to fight, or trying to stop them from killing one another.

This went on for a few minutes, until Wendy finally got Lucy to hug a rock, instead of her. Wendy looked at the boys who were destroying parts of the cave, while trying to demolish each other.

"Natsu!" Wendy yelled. All the boys froze, and backed away from Natsu. Natsu scuttled over to Wendy.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something, Wendy. What is it?" Natsu asked the girl. Wendy tried to muster up as much courage as she could.

"Please take off your disguise." Wendy said with her new-found courage.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Tell me why, first."

"Take off your disguise, and I'll tell you."

"No. I'm gonna go out soon you know I still gotta find h-"

"Natsu! Just please trust me, and take off your disguise!" Wendy shouted. Natsu looked at her. He saw the tears her her brown orbs. Darn Wendy, and her cuteness...

"ugh, fine." Natsu, begrudgingly closed his eyes, and muttered words no one could hear. Wendy was still trying to plan out how she was going to tell Natsu 'the big news'

"Now what?" Natsu asked in an annoyed tone. Wendy eyed the frightened girl. Should she just tell him? Should he find out on his own?

"You don't have to search any longer, Natsu." Wendy turned back to him. Natsu tilted his head in confusion. "You already found her." Wendy finished. Natsu's eyes widened in shock. "T-That's immpossible, Wendy." Wendy shook her head at the shocked boy, and glanced towards Lucy. Natsu followed her eyes, and saw the girl who had fallen on him, hugging a rather large rock. Weird...

"Ask her what her name is." Wendy said. Natsu walked over to the frightened girl, and crouched beside her. He poked her arm, and she slowly opened her eyes. Fearing the danger the man before her could cause.

She fearfully glanced at Natsu's face. And she noticed... He wasn't an akuma? He no longer had the eyes of a murderer. How was that possible? Does that mean he's not going to kill her? Her thoughts ran a million miles an hour inside her mind.

"What's your name?" Natsu asked. Lucy stared at him blankly, studying Natsu's face. His pointy eyes, his Onyx orbs, his spiky pink hair, his nose...lips...

Natsu waved a hand in her face. "Hello?! What's your name?" Lucy snapped out of her daze. "Lucy," Lucy replied. Natsu's eyes widened. _'She...Is...Lucy?' _Natsu stared at Lucy, making her slightly uncomfortable. He still couldn't believe it. Things don't just coincidentally happen like this., and then he realized... "WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME SOONER!?" He screamed, now facing towards the group of boys who were staring at them. All of them except Gajeel and Laxus winced. Either of fear or pain.

"N-Natsu, calm down. It was my fault anyways. I should have told you right away. It's just..." Wendy sighed. "I thought you would scare Lucy." She said.

"Why would you think I would scare Luigi?" Natsu tilted his head. He still wasn't ready to accept the fact that the busty blonde was Lucy.

"IT'S LU-CY! NOT LUIGI!" Lucy stood up in front of Natsu. She was ready to punch his (rather attractive) face. As her fist went flying, she only met contact with the air. Natsu had side-stepped, when he saw Lucy's fist coming straight at him. Lucy pouted as she pulled her fist away from nothing. "No fair.." She mumbled. Natsu smirked but quickly turned away.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL STANDIN AROUND LIKE A BUNCH OF STATUES!? GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" Natsu bellowed. All the boys flew out of the cave. Wendy jogged up to the entrance, but before she could leave, Natsu's hand wrapped around her upperarm.

"Not you Wendy. I don't want you going out just yet. You have to stay Here. You need to stay safe." He looked back at the pouting blonde. "With Lucy," He said, as he turned to face Wendy again. Wendy relaxed. "What are you going to do, Natsu?" She asked. He muttered to himself before opening his eyes, to reveal glowing read eyes. "You already know." He smirked at the young girl, before taking off into the sky.

Wendy walked back over to Lucy.

"So he's gone?" The blonde started, now looking more depressed, than her previous expression.

Wendy nodded, but radiated the same aura Lucy did. "But don't worry," Wendy piped up, and offered a kind smile to Lucy. "He'll come back... He always comes back." Wendy said. Giving herself reassurance as well. But the fact of Natsu leaving wasn't the biggest issue the elvish princess was having.

"Where did he go?" Lucy questioned.

"Last time I checked, Natsu thought about heading towards the east forest." Wendy replied, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"Thanks Wendy!" Lucy exclaimed, as she marched towards the cave mouth.

"What do think you're doing?!" Wendy fearfully exclaimed, afraid her new friend was going to do something reckless.

"Well, for one thing, I can't just sit around here when my kingdom has been attacked, and my brother is missing. And two..." Lucy took one last look at Wendy. "He stole my keys." The blonde finished, before running into the woods. Leaving a very confused Wendy in the safety of the cave.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I am really sorry there wasn't a whole lot of interaction with Lucy. I wanted to display more interaction between the dragon slayers. Also, excuse their potty mouths. They have no manners.<strong>

**All dragon slayers: Hey!**

**Me: Anyways, I am sure you are all confuzzled! Or emotional confuzzled. But there's no need to fear, locoanime's here!**

**Everyone: *Shakes head, and whispers no***

**Me: I also will not get to update very often. I have sports, school, and a musical to do!**

**Lucy: What are you talking about loco, you always take forever to update.**

**Gajeel: *Whispers* She can sing?..**

**Me: *pouts* Well SORRY for getting distracted!**

**Lucy: Don't we all? *Points to Levy who is sitting on the floor with a laptop, and headphones. Tears pouring down her eyes.***

**Me: Levy! *startles her* What the hell are you doing!?**

**Levy: You took to long, so I decided to get some episodes of SAO in. *sniffle***

**Me: Oh my Mavis, Levy. Is it?...**

**Levy: Yes.**

**Me and Levy: Sachiiiiiii!**

**Gajeel: The hell?...**

**Me and Levy: Shut the hell up, you over-sized SAO hater!**

**Gajeel: I am NOT a hater! I just said that I wasn't going to watch it unless Le-... Nevermind.**

**Me: I know what you were about to say.**

**Gajeel: No you don't.**

**Me: Yeah I do! You were TOTALLY going to say 'Lev- *gets punched by iron club***

**Gajeel: No you don't.**

**Levy: *smirks***

**Me: Hey! Anyways, I love all of the reviews, and follows, and likes. till next time!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime **


	5. Chapter 4(finally changed it): Fireflies

**Ahhhh! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently! All the reasons I have previously stated, and the fact that I was lazy have contributed to my absence. I have recently realized I have been spelling 'Phoenix' wrong. Pardon my grahmer, I will do my best to keep it in mind.I ALSO HAVE IMPORTANT NEWS! I put a poll on my page for a one-shot I was thinking of writing. I am also thinking of putting a poll up for which summer story do you want me to continue first? Look on my stories tab, and you should find 'The Girls on vacation', 'The girl next door'. But onto further matters! Drum-roll please?**

***everyone drum-rolls***

**I am writing this chapter in...**

**THIRD PERSON!**

**Levy: So you'll be needing the book? *Hands over writing book***

**Me: Yes! Oh, and Levy? Do you think it's a good idea to do a Fairy Tail truth or dare?**

**Levy: Why do you ask?**

**Me: I don't know. I was sorta thinking of doing one. Ehhh, whatever. I'll just put it on a poll.**

**Levy:...Alrighty then...**

**Gajeel: Just fuckin write already!**

**Me: I'm still mad at you, Gajeel. And mark my words...*Dark aura surrounds me* If we do play truth or dare, you will be the first to go in the box.**

**Gajeel: The box?**

**Me: Shush, now! I need to write, remember?**

**Gajeel: Fu-**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

_Crossed walks and crossed hearts. In hope-to-dies. Silver clouds with grey lining. ~The phoenix-Fall out boy~_

The thought of her keys had popped into her head, as she thought of an excuse to chase after Natsu. They were still useless to her, but it made her feel safe with them strapped to her thigh, hidden from sight. It made her feel like there was actually someone she could talk to in her lonely life. But now she didn't have them. '_That_ _idiot, Natsu, must have taken them from me while I was passed out!'_ Lucy screamed in her head. A small rush of anger filling her stomach, and worry soon set in. She only prayed that they were safe.

But she had to find Natsu first. If he had her keys, and Mavis help her did she wish he had her keys, then she was going to 'hide his shoes or something!' **(If you didn't catch that, it's a reference from vol.1) **She didn't want her keys left around somewhere, forgotten, nor did she want them to be in the wrong hands. They were special to her.

Her keys weren't the only thing she was after. Like she had previously said to Wendy; her kingdom had been attacked, and her brother was missing. But there was also something else. Lucy, being as observing as ever, realized: Why would you have people who obviously didn't mix well together, in the same place? She would have to ask Natsu that.

Her leather sandals skidded the dirt trail, as she came to a stop. The summer green foliage hid the scorching sun from her eyes, as she took in the peaceful view of the east forest. Moss and grass lined the dirt trail, and tall trees rose from the ground. She could even spot some animals clinging to the trees. A warm breeze blew past her still figure. The trees rustled, and bright green leaves drifted to the ground.

Lucy sighed, and began to stroll through the woods. Occasionally tracing the trees, hoping to find the pink-headed man.

"Natsu!" She called. And of course, there was no response.

_'He couldn't have flown that far... Could he?' She thought. _It hadn't even been two, maybe one minute, after he left, that she had bolted in his direction. But there wasn't a single trace of him. She was completely alone.

She followed the dry earth below her, and still, found no sign of him. What was she going to do? She couldn't go back to the cave. She was already too entangled into the forest, to trace her way back. There was no plan B. There was only find Natsu, get her keys, find Loke, and save her kingdom. But of course... Life never went as expected.

Lucy was quite used to solitude. It was something she had gotten used to. There just hadn't been a lot of people in her life. There was only her small, and mostly dead (She hoped) family, the servants, and the guards. She rarely went out to see the people of her country, even though she cared deeply for all of them. But those were only the people she remembered. It wasn't that she had amnesia or something, she just knew there were chunks of her life that seemed to disappear from her mind. That's what she hated the most. The fact that she knew she had somehow lived her life, and been places, she just... couldn't remember. There were only blank spaces, and empty days, months, years that had vanished from her mind. It still puzzled her. She had even asked for advice from the servants, and Loke about it. They wouldn't give her a clear answer, though. They would wave it off, and blame it on bad memory. Always the same story. It had gotten old, but it was the only excuse she had for the emptiness that crept through every inch of her being.

The Elvish princess hadn't known how long she had been contemplating her life, until a cool breeze made her shiver. The tingle of awareness shingling down her spine, as she was brought back to reality. She brought her hands to her already covered arms, in attempt to ignore the cold.

The blonde looked into the wood, and behind the mass wave of trees. She was able to see the purples and pinks of the sunset. Every once in a while, as she walked, the descending sun, would shine in her eyes.

"I guess I can't look for him anymore." Lucy mumbled to herself, hoping she would find Natsu the next day.

She kept walking on the path. Time seemed to fast-forward, as it quickly became dark out, and the blonde would have to look for a place to rest. With her unable to see into the trees, she tried to follow the path a bit longer, until she came across a small clearing. Soft moss covered the ground, and trees surrounded it, providing her slight coverage from the wind, and blocking anyone on the trail from seeing her. She walked past the closely spaced trees, and rested herself on the cold ground. Exhaustion immediately took her over. She listened to the slight rustle of the trees, and the animal noises of the forest, before falling into blissful sleep.

Well, if she had known someone was watching her, she wouldn't think it was blissful.

Glowing, red eyes stared at the sleeping blonde. Natsu was perched onto a high tree, that was almost directly above the blonde.

_'Damn,'_ He thought. _'I can't seem to lose her, can I?'_ He questioned himself. He knew she had been following him. He could have easily flown at max speed, and left her in the forest. But the 'alone' part caught his attention. She would be all alone in the woods. She didn't have any protection for herself, and had been 'stupid' enough to leave the cave. _'Maybe I should've taken her with me, after all?' _He thought. Then, he wouldn't be backtracked, and have to look after her from afar. Instead, he could have taken her with him, and he wouldn't have to worry too much about her safety. It was his father, after all, who wanted him to keep her safe. He still had no idea, though.

His eyes focused on the slender image on the ground. He inspected every visual inch of her. From her straight blonde hair, to the scar below her breasts, and even her feet. He confirmed she wasn't injured, and relaxed his tense muscles.

'_Delicate.'_ He thought of a word to describe her. When he had first unofficially met her, she had fallen into his grasp, like a falling leaf. And back at the cave, she had been so weak from her injuries. And now here. Her body lain across the forest floor. The slight bending of her knees. Her left hand coming across her stomach, while her left lay near her head. Her long eyelashes fluttering over her pink tinted cheeks, from the cold. It wasn't often he came across something 'delicate'. But then again, who was he to judge her on her appearance? He had only really communicated with her when she was either hurt, or frightened. He didn't know the real her. She could be some kick-ass awesome person, for he knew.

Little flickering lights glowed in the night, illuminating the princess's skin. He glanced around the forest, and watched as all the fireflies dance in the night.

But there was something he could tell from this scene: Lucy was astonishingly beautiful. He hadn't really gotten a good look at her before. Not at her face at least. It had been covered in soot, and she had smelled like burning rubber. It wasn't the best way to look at her. Even though, he might have accidentally burned off her clothes, and seen some things he shouldn't have, but that wasn't the type of beauty he was talking about. There was just something about her that was naturally beautiful. Especially in this scene; Her lying unconscious on the mossy ground, as the fireflies flew around her, almost pointing her out in the night. Her lips slightly parted, as soft breaths kept her in a sleeping trance. The soft rise and fall of her chest. She was beautiful.

He saw her eyes scrunch up, and she curled into a ball. He couldn't feel the cold like her, so he could barely sense the cold wind blowing into the forest. He jumped down from the tree. Easily landing on the forest floor, and making sure he landed softly enough, so he wouldn't wake her. He took out a long piece of fabric from his travel bag, and focused his heat energy into it. It quickly became warm. He then crouched in from of her, and wrapped the extremely warm fabric around her neck. As soon as he did, he heard a pleased sigh come from Lucy. _'I guess she's happy, now.'_ he thought. He softly smiled at her, and brushed some blonde locks behind her pointy ears. He set himself completely on the ground, and settled himself next to the sleeping girl. She was the last thing he saw, before closing his eyes, and falling into the same blissful sleep as her.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel this chapter should end here. Sorry if it's short, but don't worry! More and hopefully longer chapters will be published, so stay tuned!<strong>

**Gajeel: Like I was saying... FUCK YOU FOR USING MY WORDS AGAINST ME!**

**Me: Teehee!**

**Gajeel: Is that _your _signiture laugh?**

**Me: Yes, teehee!**

**Gajeel: Ugh!**

**Natsu: How come only loco, and Gajeel have signitaure laughs!? I want one too!**

**Me:...Yours is 'Bwhahahhahahah' **

**Natsu: Oh yeah...**

**Me: Anywayyys, check out my page for some polls. I hope the site isn't flipping out, so you can actually vote, but votes, reviews, follows, and favorites would be extremely helpful from you all! **

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	6. Chapter 5: Found you Found me

**I have so many things to be sorry about. Honestly, I dislike myself for having such stupid hands. Because I cannot fricken write the next chapter for 'the angel that took pity'. I love the plot I created for it, but it has shitty writing.  
><strong>

**Sorry if I'm pointing someone out, but I got a review and they asked if this was an E.N.D. story. First off...SERIOUSLY!? This story is in Lucy's POV most of the time! Also, I may not have made it clear, but the demon eyes Natsu has, are his disguise. He activates them by saying a spell. Look back on the reading, and you'll see what I mean. As a reader of the manga, I cannot say if I will make this an E.N.D. story, of not. I don't really know a lot about it, but as the manga continues, something might pop into my head. We'll see...**

**I really need some votes in on my poll. If you need details, just PM me. Please, I need your help!**

**Erza: Come'on, you can do it!**

**Natsu: I'm all fired up!**

**Lucy: You aren't the one voting...**

**Natsu: wah?...**

**Me: Anyways, I will also be writing this chapter in first person, yay! So, that means Lucy is talking. I'm not really ready to do Natsu's POV...**

**Levy: *Puts away writing book that she had previously gotten out* hmph. Guess I did that for nothing.**

**Me: Teehee! I seriously want your guys support on this. If for some reason, the internet is being stupid, and won't show you the polls, just vote in a review. Cause... Well... Not one hundred people are following this... *sigh***

**Erza: *Hugs me violently* It's okay, loco. We're here for you.**

**Me: Can't *gasp* breathe...**

**Erza: OH, right... Sorry..**

**Me: Thank you. I hope you all like this chapter!**

Chapter 5

Found you; Found me

_'So we can take the world back from a heart attack. One maniac at a time, we will take it back.'~The phoenix-Fall out boy~_

* * *

><p><em>"Lucy!" My mother called. I ran towards her, and she embraced my small body.<em>

_"Look, mama! Look what I found!" I held a small, pink flower in front of her face._

_"It's beautiful, darling. You didn't pick it from the garden, did you?" She gently took the plant from my hands, and inspected it._

_"N-No?.." _

_"You little liar!" My mother giggled, and gave me a raspberry on the cheek._

_"Hahah! Mommy! That tickles!" I whined, as she gave me another one. We sat on the castle floor for a moment, savoring the laughter._

_"You can't be a liar, Lucy." Mother finally said. I looked at her, and my head tilted in curiosity. Mother gave a light chuckle, before giving me back the flower._

_"Some day, Lucy, you will have to watch over everything and everyone." She picked me up, and brought me to the window. Sunlight invaded my eyes, making me blink, and look at her. She stared in content, watching the garden from afar. A small smile graced her lips. She shifted me onto her hip, and gave me a sweet __smile._

_"You have to be strong for everybody. You can't just go around ending the lives of an innocent flower. That's what the florists do. And nature." We both giggled._

_"Promise me no more flower picking." _

_"I promise, mama! Look!" I held up my small pinky finger. "I pinky promise!" I smiled brightly at her. Her larger finger intertwined with my own. "Pinky promise, Lucy."  
><em>

* * *

><p>I inhaled deeply through my nose. I didn't bother opening my eyes. I only wanted to enjoy the perfect moment of serenity I had. I took another content breath. This time though, I had regained some of my senses, and I could faintly smell the scent of firewood. I don't remember lighting a fire last night. I don't think that was even a possibility...<p>

Reluctantly, I lifted my heavy eyelids. My vision was blurry at first. I could only make out the green of the trees, and a blob of pink.

blob of pink.

blob of pink...

BLOB OF PINK!

"Kyaa!" I jolted up from the forest floor, only to stare at the figure who had been laying next to me. The one and only, Natsu. My face instantly heated, as I stared at his sleeping form. His face scrunched up. "Shhh" He slurred, before bringing back to his side, and wrapping his arms around me. Almost...protectively?

"N-Natsu, let me go." I whined, stuttering from embarrassment.

No response.

I felt something wet drip on my nose, and I turned my head, to see his face. Drool was clearly dripping from his mouth.

"NATSU!" I screamed in his ear, purposefully. He screamed, and jumped up. Still holding me.

"Oh, it's just you, Lucy." He sighed with relief.

"Natsu," I said, squirming in his grasp.

"Yeah?"

"Can you let me go?" Realization dawned on his face, as the words passed my lips. He quickly let me go. "Sorry 'bout that, Luce." He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Luce?

My face heated even more. "W-What was that about?" I muttered. Curious demon eyes glanced at me. I noticed his cheeks tint with pink, but I couldn't see it for long. He turned his back towards me. "Nothing," He muttered.

"Anyways," I started, trying to shake away my embarrassment. "When did you get here?" I asked him. He looked over his shoulder, and his red eyes focused on me for a moment. I saw him smile, and he turned his form back towards me.

"Oh, I got here last night." He cheerfully replied. Last night? Does that mean I had actually been following him?

"You wouldn't stop following me, and by the time I had noticed you were gone, you found this clearing." He glanced around us.

"I planned on just keeping an eye on you." He wanted to watch me? While I slept?

"But then you got cold, so I had to give you that." He pointed towards my neck, and that was when I realized a white and black muffler was wrapped around it.

"And I just thought it would be better to watch you, by being next to you. I didn't do much watching, though. I sorta fell asleep." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I can tell." I mumbled.

"And now you're awake, so we can get this show on the road." He started walking off. "Aren't you coming?" He asked, once he realized I hadn't moved.

"You haven't even told me where we're going!" I fumed.

"To town. I'm really hungry." He rubbed his abdomen. I sighed, and followed him. I was hungry too.

He guided me towards the dirt path. "Why aren't you flying? I'm sure you could get to town a lot faster, then having to drag me along." I said. He frowned. "If you haven't noticed, we are getting closer to a village. Someone could easily see me."

"Oh." was all I could say. An awkward silence passed between us, until I finally had something to say. Something I remembered.

"My keys," I said. He abruptly stopped, and stared at me.

"What?" He asked.

"My keys," I repeated. "Where are they?" I demanded, my voice slightly deepening. I saw his Adam's Apple bob, signifying he had gulped in fear. His shocked features didn't last long, though. He smirked.

"My scarf. Give it back." He snickered. I gripped the fabric that was around my neck. "No." I stated, stubbornly. We stared at each other for a moment, testing each other in a stare-off. "You were the one who gave it to me. I don't remember giving my keys to you, either." I finally said. I could have sworn I saw something snap inside him. Like I had pushed a button that wasn't meant to be pushed. He stared at me, his mouth slightly open, and his eyes as wide as dinner plates. He looked hurt. But once again, his facial expression changed, hiding his true emotions. His eyes narrowed at me, and he barred his fangs. He slowly sauntered over towards me.

If he didn't have those demon eyes, I would think he was probably really hot...

Because of the short distance between us, he had pinned me to a tree in a matter of seconds. His strong arms held a tight grip onto my own, and I squirmed, trying to get out of his grasp. He lowered his face closer to mine, and stared at me. His eyes staring straight into mine, looking like he was going to kill me. But then I realized how close we were. His nose nearly touching mine. My face instantly heated. And then I saw something on his features. Was it..a smirk? He was smirking!

"Bwhahahah!" He let me go, and I collapsed to the ground. I looked up at him, and he was holding his stomach, tears falling from his eyes. I was the one who said he was hot, right? Yeah, well I spoke too soon.

I couldn't believe him! What a tease. I stood up. He continued to have his fit of laughs. I waited patiently, my head hung, and my bangs shielding my eyes. He finally stopped after a minute. He seemed out of breath, as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You...You should have seen your face. I never knew you got flustered so easily." He said. I didn't bother giving him a response. I walked past him, and continued to follow the dirt trail.

"H-Hey wait!" He called after me. I didn't stop. I was too hurt. How dare he tease me at a time like this. Was he serious?! What a child.

I felt his hand wrap around my arm, pulling me to a stop. He turned me around, but I never raised my head. He held me by the shoulders, trying to look at me. I resisted the need to look up at him, and show him how hurt I was. I wasn't the kind of person to go asking for attention. Silence was the only thing that passed between us. I felt like he was going to say something. Like an 'I'm sorry' or 'What's wrong?' But I stopped that from happening. "My keys," I said again, stopping the silence. He must have sensed that he had hurt my feelings. He grabbed my hand, and I felt the cool metal fall into it.

"Thanks," I whispered. I finally let the tears I had been holding in, escape. I felt him stiffen, and I quickly turned away from him.

Using the strap that was on the loophole of my keys, I quickly strapped them to my upper thigh. We continued walking in silence, not daring to say anything.

But now that I had what I wanted, I could go back to my kingdom. Surely, my people had defeated the akuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Now don't kill me for it being too short. I'm pacing the chapters. This chapter wasn't super fluffy, but patience, children. NALU MUST HAPPEN! Do you like the teasing Natsu is doing? I was aiming for him to be slightly more...grown up? I don't know, I thought it was good. I'm trying to make the romance slow, so you can actually get a bite of the juicy story I'm writing. Do you think<strong>** I too harsh?**

**Lucy: Yes, how dare you play with my feelings like that!**

**Natsu: You think I'm hot...*laugh***

**Lucy: T-That's only in the story, baka!**

**Natsu: Yeah, sure...**

**Me: Now, Now, guys. I think we can settle this. **

**Lucy: We can?  
><strong>

**Me: Yeah. Lucy you will be with natsu!**

**Lucy: *sweat drops* I don't think you can just say that.**

**Me: Yes I can. But look at how I said Natsu was hot, not sexy.**

**Natsu: I'm not sexy!?**

**Me: Not really. Besides, you'll never beat gray. He's way smexier.**

**Natsu: That damn ice-bastard!**

**Lucy: Smexy?**

**Me: Teehee! Anyways, please vote on the poll, guys! I love the support with this story, and I hope it continues to grow! Please ask me any questions, and I would love input on this.**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


	7. Chapter 6: Promises

**Wow... I seriously expected this story to get more popular...**

**Laxus: Really?**

**Me: Yes. *pout***

**Laxus: I'm honestly surprised it got this many...**

**Me: Screw you! You're lucky I'm including you in my authors note!**

**Laxus: Sorry...**

**Me: Hmph...**

**Mirajane: Come'on, guys. Don't be like that. **

**Me: Anyways, sorry I'm being crabby today...**

**Erza: I understand your pain! *Hugs me***

**Me: Can't breathe...**

**Erza: No, you need comforting. I'm here. You don't need to pretend you don't need affection.**

**Mirajane: Erza, Loco looks a little purple.**

**Erza: *looks at me* Oh my Mavis, I'm so sorry Loco! *Lets go of me***

**Me: *Falls to floor***

**Mirajane: Loco! *glares at Erza* She fainted!**

**Erza: I am sorry. Please punish me.**

**Mirajane: I don't think that's necessary...**

**Me: I'm up! *Jumps up from floor***

**Laxus: How?...**

**Me: I have magical powers! ooooooooooo! **

**Laxus: Yeah, sure...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Promises

_'You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start, so dance alone to the beat of your heart.'~The Phoenix-Fall Out Boy~_

Previously: "My keys," I said again, stopping the silence. He must have sensed that he had hurt my feelings. He grabbed my hand, and I felt the cool metal fall into it.

"Thanks," I whispered. I finally let the tears I had been holding in, escape. I felt him stiffen, and I quickly turned away from him.

Using the strap that was on the loophole of my keys, I quickly strapped them to my upper thigh. We continued walking in silence, not daring to say anything.

But now that I had what I wanted, I could go back to my kingdom. Surely, my people had defeated the akuma.

* * *

><p>I didn't let one sniffle, or cry escape my quivering lips. I couldn't let that happen. Natsu would probably feel bad for himself, if I were to make my weeping public. I know, I should probably look for comfort. But what comfort could he give me? It's true he saved me, and my life. It's also true that he has looked out for me, and was even smart enough to keep my keys with him. But I barely know anything about him. And so far, he has made a bad impression on me. When I first met him, he was a cloaked figure, who didn't bother letting me know who my rescuer was. When I encountered him for the second time, he was so angry, and...Caring, perhaps. And then this morning. He had been hiding, and avoiding me. And what does he do after that!? He teases me! He acts so angry with me, only to get so close to me. Just to see how I blushed. What kind of punishment is that? Not that it is, but that's besides the point.<p>

"Lucy," I hear his voice from behind me.

"Yes?" I turn to face him. Hopefully he won't take too big of a notice to my tear-stained face.

"We'll be approaching the town soon." He says, but he also seems to be holding something back...

"Alright." Is my only reply, as I continue walking. I don't hear his footsteps after a few seconds. That's when I suddenly hear his footsteps speed up, and I feel his calloused hand grab my arm.

"Lucy," He says again. I stay quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm sorry." He almost whispers. I turn to face him. His hand slowly falls to his side, and his bangs shield his eyes.

"You won't have to be sorry for long." I say. He look up at me. Hurt and curiosity linger in his facial expression. I can't yet decipher his mysterious demon eyes.

He stays silent, awaiting for my answer. "I'll be leaving, soon." I finally say. That's when I see his eyes change. His red eyes are filled with an intensiveness I cannot describe, and his eyebrows furrow. Before I can even blink, he pins me to a tree...Again...

"You aren't going anywhere." He says, his face a mere inch or two from my own.

"Why?" I ask, not letting my emotions get the best of me.

"I just found you. Do you really think I would let you go that easily? I don't know if you've heard, but I promised to protect you. When I made that promise, I didn't even know who you were. I didn't know where you were, but I found you. After so long, I found you." He said, his face falling into the crook of my neck.

I stiffened. My eyes wide with shock, as the man before me fell onto me for comfort.

"You can't go." He whispers against my neck. His hot breath tickling my sensitive skin, as his mumbled words pass through his even hotter lips.

I blush. _'shit...'_

"I-I won't let you stop me." I say, mentally swearing at myself for stuttering.

He lifts his head from my neck, and our eyes lock. It's almost like we're staring into each other's souls. Only I can't seem to see past his eyes. They seem to be acting as a barrier, so no one could see Natsu's secrets.

"What do you think you're going back to? I know you saw how bad it was." He says. He is so close to me that our breaths mix.

"M-My people. I have to go back to them. I won't let you keep me here. They need me. Just let me go, so I can go hom-"

"You don't have a home." He cuts me off. I see his eyes flash red for a brief moment.

"What?" My voice comes out as a shaken whisper.

"Your people couldn't stop them. If you go home now, all you'll be returning to is ash." He says.

My eyes well up with tears again. I let them fall over my shocked face. His grip loosens on me, and I fall to the ground, clutching my knees, and crying into them. All of my people! The people I promised to protect...Are gone? They couldn't stop them? Then I failed as well. I couldn't protect them...

"Kill me." I mumble.

I lift my head from my knees, to see Natsu standing a few feet away from me-staring in shock. He's staring at me, like I just fell from the sky-eyes widened in shock, and a weary gaze, almost as if he doesn't want to even look at me after saying that.

"Why would you think that?" He asks.

"We all make promises." I reply.

"Yeah, well I promised to protect you. That means I can't kill you, so I'm afraid your gonna be alive for a long time. I hope." He mutters the last part.

He walks closer to me, and holds out his hand. I take it, hoisting myself up.

"Guess so." I say, as we continue walking towards the town.

When we finally do reach the town, I get caught off-guard a bit.

It's a quaint little village. All the buildings are wooden, and the streets are stone. Villagers walk around the streets, living their normal lives. It's simple.

I feel my stomach growl. Natsu chuckles beside me, because apparently he heard my physical demand for food.

"Come'on," He says, grabbing my hand, and pulling me along a street.

A few people stop, and look at us. That's when I notice one woman, who takes one look at us, and screams at the top of her lungs. Everyone on the street stares at us.

"He's an akuma!" Someone screams. All the villagers scatter, and me and Natsu are left on the street alone.

"Shit. Sorry, Luce." He scratches the back of his head. His other hand is occupied with mine. We're still holding hands.

"I-It's alright. Let's just get out of here." I say, feeling my face heat up. He pulls me out of the town.

We walk for a while, walking to the edge of the town, to the woods.

"We should be fine here. I'm really sorry about what happened in town. I usually have to have this disguise on for so long, I forget to take it off." He explains, as we walk further into the forest.

"Maybe you should take it off, in case something like that happens again." I say, turning from him, and stepping over a bush. When I turn around again, his eyes have changed again. No longer does he have the eyes I feared so much, but rather his own, normal eyes. They are an onyx color, that seem to be gentle. With the sunlight casting through the trees, and hitting his eyes, they become tinted green. I am suddenly mesmerized by them, and I can't stop staring.

"Hello?" He waves a hand in front of my face. I snap out of my daze, and turn away from him, blushing.

"Y-You look good without your disguise." I mumble, fiddling with my hands.

"Thanks." He cheerfully replies.

Our friendly exchange is soon interrupted by a glowing light. I have to shield my eyes from the brightness, as the small ball of shimmering light comes between me and Natsu.

"Finally." I hear Natsu say.

Soon the brightness has died down a bit, and I try to get a better look at the ball of light.

That's when I realize it's not a ball of light at all.

It's a fairy.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry If it's a little short. I feel super bad about the late update. I am super busy, and I probably won't get another chapter in really soon. But I'll try!<strong>

**Don't forget to vote on the poll on my page.**

**Also follow and favorite this story! Comments are always good, too!**

**XOXO**

**~locoanime**


End file.
